Shrunk
by 2903
Summary: Emily gets de aged on a case. I'm not saying it's realistic but it's fun. Enjoy. Rated teen just to be safe.


A/N: I love de aged stories so I wanted to try writing one. Hope you enjoy. Reviews always welcome and appreciated.

Warning: Non-sexual wetting

They were in the process of clearing a suspect's house when it happened.

The team split up, scattering to different parts of the house with their guns drawn. Emily Prentiss walked silently up the stairs, becoming more and more uneasy with every "CLEAR" she heard shouted from below. At this point, he either wasn't here or he was in the room she was about to enter.

She swung open the heavy wooden door and entered the empty room. Looking around, she let out a sigh of relief and went to yell clear, but the door slammed shut and a man who had been hiding behind it jumped at her, injecting her at the neck with a syringe. She fell to the ground and stared wearily at the ceiling for a couple seconds before hearing a gunshot and a body fall to the floor, and fading out into unconsciousness.

After Hotch and Rossi burst into the room and shot the unsub, they fixed their eyes on the small child, maybe about 4 or 5 laying on the floor, swimming in a bulletproof vest and women's clothing. Hotch walked over to her and checked her pulse, which seemed strong, and then stepped back in awe, staring at her. The rest of the team entered the room and began questioning them as to what happened.

Emily awoke minutes later to hushed whispers around her. The team was standing around her at a distance, eyes wide and silent as she began to stir.

Hotch walked up to the spot she was laying on the ground and kneeled next to her.

"Emily?" He asked nervously.

Emily was sore everywhere. She remembered the case and the house, but not much more after that. She felt strangely vulnerable and small, and she was very cold. She looked up at Hotch with pain and confusion in her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, followed immediately by, "What's wrong with my voice?"

Emily tried to sit up and fell backwards. Hotch caught her and laid her back down with his hand under her head.

"It looks like he injected you with something. We found a syringe on the floor. Do you remember anything?"

Emily looked down at her almost comically small body and back up at Hotch.

"No?" She answered. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she was overwhelmed by fear and shame as they fell down her cheeks.

Hotch watched her begin to cry and gently helped her sit up, not taking his eyes off her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and asked her gently, "Does anything hurt Emily?"

"E-Every th-thing", she sobbed. She knew she shouldn't be crying like this. She was an FBI agent for god sake, but she couldn't control her tears. An overpowering sense of childlike fear was controlling her. Her breaths were shaky and she was starting to hyperventilate.

Hotch glanced worriedly around at his team before turning back to her and lifting the shaking girl up slowly, making sure her shirt covered her bottom. He checked her over for any injuries but found none.

As soon as Emily felt Hotch lifting her into his arms, her child instincts took over and she buried her face in his chest and clung to him tightly. Part of her knew that this was her boss and she was being highly inappropriate, but that part was shoved to the back of her mind by the scared, hurting child that was desperately in need of familiar comfort.

Hotch rubbed her back and shushed her soothingly. He looked back at his team with shock and concern evident in his eyes. This was not the Emily Prentiss any of them had ever seen. Rossi nodded his head out the door and Hotch walked out of the room holding the sobbing girl tight to him. As he walked down the stairs and out of the house, he tucked his head down and whispered soft assurances into her ear.

"You're okay Emily, we're gonna get you back to normal. You'll be alright. Shh Emily. Calm down for me honey okay? You're safe."

Hotch sat in the back seat of the empty SUV with Emily and waited for the team. Her sobs were beginning to slow as he continued to soothe her, rubbing her back and whispering.

After a few minutes, she looked up at him. "Ho-Hotch?" She forced out through sniffles.

"Yeah Em?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to be a kid again. I don't like this. I feel scared and small and- and I..." She trailed off into soft cries and leaned back into Hotch's chest. He wrapped an arm around her and used the other one to smooth down her hair.

Pretty quickly, her cries tapered off and she fell asleep against him. Hotch silently gazed down at the sleeping girl. He knew they needed to take her to a hospital, but he didn't think anyone would believe them. He could hear the rest of the team approaching the SUV. Emily didn't stir as they climbed in, which worried him a little bit.

Rossi climbed in the driver seat and Hotch told him that they needed to go to the hospital, which resulted in an eruption of arguments from various members of the team.

"Are you serious?"

"Nobody is going to believe us!"

"Even if they do, they'll use her as a human experiment!"

"You have to be kid-"

Everyone went silent as Emily whimpered into Hotch's chest. She squirmed around on his lap for a few seconds before becoming comfortable and sighing.

"Okay. We'll go back to the hotel for now. We'll decide what to do next there." Hotch said.

"Oh poor Em." JJ said from next to him, reaching out and smoothing down her black hair.

Hotch buckled both of them in and Rossi drove them back to the hotel. When they arrived, Hotch took a sleeping Emily up to his room and JJ followed. He laid her on the bed gently and pulled the blanket over her.

He turned to JJ and asked her quietly, "Do you wanna run to a store and pick her up some clothes? I'm sure she doesn't want to keep wearing that shirt."

"Yeah... yeah, um of course." She said hesitantly. "What size do you think she would wear?"

"I don't know, maybe a 4T?" He answered.

"Alright I'll go with that. Take care of her Hotch." With one last worried look at her best friend, she took off for the store.

Hotch sat down in the chair across the room from the bed and started filling out reports for this case.

About an hour later, he heard the blankets rustling and looked over to see Emily starting to wake up. She tossed and turned for a few moments before sitting up and looking around. She let out a soft sob and Hotch's heartstrings tugged. He moved over to the bed and sat next to her, placing his hand on her upper arm and rubbing soothingly. "Hey Emily, you're okay sweetheart. Does it hurt?"

She shook her head no but tears continued to stream down her face. "Hey shh shh what's wrong honey?"

At this she cried harder and started biting two of her fingers. Hotch was really starting to worry. "H-Hotch?" She said between shaky breaths. There was something in her voice that he couldn't place. Her face was red and she looked down at her hands, crying softly. "I h-had and accident." she confessed and burst into full blown sobs, hiding her face in her hands. She felt Hotch rubbing her back softly and she found that she oddly liked it, the repeated motion helping to soothe her.

"Hey Em, it's okay honey. We can get you all cleaned up it's not a big deal. You've been through a lot. Come on, let's get you a bath. JJ should be back with clothes soon."

He helped her out of the bed and when she saw the wet spot on the bed she let out another sob and repeated "I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"Shh Emily. You have nothing to apologize for." He reassured her as he led her to the bathroom. He began to run a bath for her and turned back to face her. She was standing in the center of the floor shivering still dressed in her wet shirt.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" He asked carefully, hoping she didn't think he was being patronizing. She nodded silently and Hotch got out the toiletries and a towel for her.

"You leave the door unlocked okay? Yell if you need anything." He stopped the bath at half full and put his hand on her shoulder before leaving her to bathe. He shot JJ a text asking her to pick up some pull-ups, and hoped she wouldn't ask questions. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation with Emily.

A few minutes later, Hotch heard his name being called from the bathroom. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom to find Emily in the same condition he left her in, but with fresh tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I can't get the buttons." She said, looking down. Hotch just smiled at her and and kneeled down next to her.

"Can I help?" He watched as her face turned red but she nodded. "I won't look I promise. I'll close my eyes."

As promised, he kept his eyes closed and undid the buttons of her shirt, before pulling it down her arms. After finishing that task, he turned around and opened his eyes.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks Hotch."

While Emily was in the bath, JJ returned from the store with multiple plastic bags in her hands. Hotch took them from her and set them on the table. He turned back to JJ and asked her "Could you bring her some clothes? She's in the bath right now."

"Yeah, um why did you ask me to buy pull-ups?" She whispered to him. He nodded his head towards the bed and she understood immediately.

"Ahh, gotcha." She picked out some clothes for Emily and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Em? It's JJ. I got some clothes for you. Can I come in?"

She heard little Emily's voice yell yes, so she entered the room, setting the clothes on the closed toilet lid. Emily was wet and shivering in the bath.

"Are you ready to get out hun?" JJ asked and Emily nodded. "Do you need some help?" She nodded again and JJ pulled the towel off the rack and lifted the shivering girl out of the tub.

"You think you can dry off and get dressed by yourself?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Alright. I'll be waiting outside with Hotch. Come out when you're ready."

With that, JJ walked out of the bathroom and met the eyes of the team leader who sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"She's getting dressed right now." She said, and he nodded.

"Thank you JJ. I'm sure she appreciates your help."

Emily exited the bathroom quietly with wet hair and shiny skin. She was dressed in a pair of pink leggings and a white ruffly shirt that looked like they were a size too big. She made her way over to Hotch and JJ, and they could see that she was still shivering.

Hotch was slightly surprised when Emily approached him and raised her arms to be picked up. He figured she was doing it for warmth and was just glad she trusted him. That would make things easier. He picked her up and sat her on his lap, facing him. She looked into his eyes curiously before touching the tip of his nose lightly and saying "boop". At this, she fell apart laughing, almost falling backwards off Hotch's lap. He caught her and pulled her up, holding his arms around her, but she flung her head back and yelled "Again! Again!"

Playing into her games, Hotch dipped her back down till her head almost touched the floor, and she shrieked with joy. He used her upper arms to pull her back up and chuckled as her little head lolled around.

"I think I like being tiny now!" She exclaimed. "Can you throw me?"

Hotch responded by standing with her in his arms and tossing her up in the air, smiling at the resulting giggle. "Yep." He confirmed, catching her in his arms.

He sat back down in the chair with her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She bit her cheek and seemed to think about it for a moment, before meeting his eyes and nodding once with a smile.

"I'll call the team and see if they want to go out to eat." Hotch said, pulling out his phone.

Twenty minutes later, the team was gathered around a table at a local cafe. Eating, laughing, and talking. Emily sat in between Hotch and JJ, shoving bites of chocolate chip pancakes in her mouth with syrup dripping down her chin.

After they were finished, Hotch held Emily's chin and wiped the food off her face with a napkin. She wiggles around to try and get out of his grasp but stopped when he ordered her firmly to be still. Once she was clean, they headed back to the hotel to pack up their things so they could go home.

JJ took Emily to their room and gathered their things, carrying both bags out to meet the rest of the team in the hall. It was about 8 pm now, and Emily was getting sleepy. The cheerful, outgoing girl at dinner was now withdrawn and quiet, clinging to JJ and Hotch's hands as they left the hotel.

When the team arrived at the jet, Emily was fast asleep and Hotch stared at her for a moment, contemplating what to do. He decided he would try and lift her sleeping form gently enough to not wake her, but the moment he laid his hands on her she bolted upright with fear in her eyes. She was suddenly breathing very fast and looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey Em baby. It's okay, it's just me. We're getting on the jet and going home okay?" Hotch comforted her.

She nodded and let him pick her up, resting her head on his shoulder. When they entered the jet, Hotch laid a sleepy Emily down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket. Her eyes were already closing.

He sat across from Rossi and began to work on case files, the team settling in around him. Shortly after the jet took off, Emily awoke halfway from a strange pain in her ears and began whimpering. The sound alerted Hotch who jumped up and bent down beside her with concerned eyes. The team watched on with various levels of worry. Her hands were covering her ears and she was crying. Hotch figured out pretty quickly what was going on, and started to massage her ears like he'd learned to do with Jack on airplanes.

Emily sighed and leaned into the touch, he wrapped his arms around her and she melted into him. Hotch stood with her clinging to him and turned around, laying back on the couch with her on top of him, rapidly falling asleep again. He rubbed her back softly and drifted off himself.

Hours later, they were both woken up by Rossi, who told them that they had landed and the team was on their way home. It had been decided previously that staying with Hotch would be the best option for Emily. She trusted him the most, he had a child, and an actual house instead of an apartment.

Hotch stood a sleepy Emily on her feet and grabbed their bags, walking her down the stairs and onto the tarmac. She held onto his hand and walked with him for what seemed like an eternity until she felt him lift her up and place her in a car seat. She immediately started to drift back off.

Hotch drove them home, and unloaded their bags before coming back out to get Emily. He lifted her out of the seat carefully and carried her up to the spare bedroom. Setting her on the bed, he found a pair of pajamas JJ had bought her and got to work on changing her. He noticed that the crotch of her pants were wet, and decided to put her in a pull-up, though he knew she would be furious with him tomorrow.

Tucking her in, he kissed her goodnight and headed to bed himself.

The next morning, he was woken up by someone grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers. He opened his eyes to see Emily sitting on his bed dressed in her pajamas, a little pink footie with white stripes.

"Hi Em. How did you sleep?" He asked her.

"Good." She chirped back, still interested in his hand.

He got up out of bed and took her back into the guest bedroom. Pulling her bag off the dresser, he handed her a change of clothes and went to leave the room, but her voice stopped him.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah Emily?"

"I can't undo the zipper. It's broke." She confessed and he chuckled, walking back over to her and unzipping the pajamas down to her ankle, helping her step out. He was caught off guard by what came next.

"Why do I have a diaper on?!" She asked, turning red.

"I changed you last night after we got home from the flight Emily. Your pants were already wet from sleeping on the car ride. I knew you wouldn't want to wake up in a wet bed so I figured this would be better." He told her.

"I'm not really a kid though, Hotch." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nobody has to know about it. I won't ask you anything. You can get changed all by yourself, just let me know if you want help."

She nodded and he stood, patting her shoulder and leaving the room. Emily changed into fresh clothes, a sea foam colored tank top and some blue shorts. Having forgotten by now about the pull-up situation, she bounded out of the room and downstairs, spotting Hotch in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He turned around and asked her.

"Yes!" She threw her arms up and yelled.

"How do eggs and toast sound?" He asked and she nodded her head excitedly.

They ate their food and talked together.

"What would you like to do today Emily?"

"Uhhhh" she pushed her food around her plate, thinking. "I don't knoooow."

She sipped her orange juice and looked up at him.

"Should we... Invite the team over for the day? Maybe make burgers or hot dogs and swim in the pool?" He asked. Emily seemed to think about this for a moment and then nodded her head vigorously.

They continued to eat their breakfast and converse until Emily suddenly gasped, feeling an unknown warmth spread across her lap, and a familiar sense of relief in her body. It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened, but when she did, she looked down at her wet shorts and silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Hotch noticed her change in behavior immediately and became concerned. "Em? What's wrong?" At this, she just cried harder and hid her face in her small hands. Hotch got up and walked around the table to get to her. Noticing the wet shorts she was wearing, his eyes softened in understanding.

"Come here baby. It's okay." He lifted her into his arms and she began to openly sob. "Oh Em, it's okay honey. It was just an accident. You're just getting used to being in a different body." He soothed her.

"I-I do-on't know wh-what's wrong with me-e-e." Emily cried. "I didn't e-even realize I h-had to go!" She buried her face in Hotch's chest as he carried her upstairs, rubbing her back. Emily was shaking and sobbing so hard her breathing was interrupted. He held her for a few more minutes, rocking her and rubbing her back, before she fell asleep. Her breaths were still shaky and uneven.

He laid her on the bed gently and began to strip off her wet clothes. He thought about what he should do for a moment. He knew she wouldn't be happy about wearing pull-ups during the day, but he thought she would be more embarrassed to have an accident in public or in front of the team. Undoing the Velcro of the pull-up, he slid the garment under her and fastened the sides snugly on her. He found her a pair of clothes that he knew would cover the pull-up completely and changed her into them. He gathered up her wet clothes and put them in the laundry, before leaving her to rest for a while.

Emily awoke a few hours later, slightly disoriented. She could hear muffled voices coming from downstairs. She rolled onto her tummy and slid off the bed, before padding out of her room and down the stairs.

Hotch caught Emily walking down the stairs quietly out of the corner of his eye. He gave her a small smile and raised his eyebrows slightly, asking her silently if she was okay. Him and the team were scattered about his living room, with Morgan next to him on the couch and JJ on the other side. She walked over to him, sleepily rubbing her eyes, and stood in between his knees, rocking on her feet and closing her eyes. Hotch rubbed her back for a moment before lifting her onto his lap and resting her head on his chest. Her eyes closed and she dozed on him comfortably with her mouth slightly open.

The team all watched on silently, before quietly resuming conversation. Every once in a while, Emily would make a noise or open her eyes, looking around and settling her head back down. After the fourth or fifth time, she decided to just turn herself around in Hotch's lap and observe the conversation through half opened eyes.


End file.
